Dante, Juan y los niños perdidos
by Leilael
Summary: Un policia llega a Devil May Cry, para darle a Dante el trabajo de investigar la muerte de niños, los cuales murieron aparentemente en ritos demoniacos. xD Devil May Cry no es mío, es de Capcom
1. Chapter 1: La Historia de Juan

Devil May Cry no es mío

^^ Yo sólo me divierto

^o^ Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios

La historia de Juan…

La tarde estaba fría, húmeda, las nubes no eran negras sino grises y distantes. La ciudad es sombría, a pesar de sus partes lindas y luminosas, siempre hay oscuridad, sombras que se deslizan incluso en los momentos felices, manchas que no se borran y permanecen implacables. Sus pasos pararon, sus botas negras se ensuciaron por las chispas que levantó un carro al pasar cerca de la banqueta, el viento mese su gabardina roja, sus ropas rojas con cintas de cuero negro, sus manos ocultas tras unos guantes y su espada guardada en un estuche de guitarra. Sus ojos azules miraban hacia el otro lado de la calle. Las personas comenzaron a pasar a su alrededor, pero permaneció inmóvil, su objetivo seguía al otro lado.

Dante no perdía de vista a una mujer alta, de cabello rubio, con anteojos, parece desaliñada, viste falda larga color rosa, tenis y un suéter ancho verde; pero es una trampa la imagen de esa persona. Ella se percata del hombre de cabello blanco que la mira con fijeza, comienza a correr como una doncella en desgracia.

El cazador la sigue sin apresurarse, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Ella da zancadas largas, mira hacia atrás con desesperación, trata de interponer obstáculos. Sin darse cuenta llega al muelle, muchas bodegas y edificios solitarios. Para su desgracia llega a un edificio abandonado. Se oculta en una esquina, tras unas máquinas polvorientas.

Dante abre la puerta con una patada, la luz de la farola del otro lado de la acera entra al lugar, pero la luz ámbar no ilumina más allá de la mitad de la estancia; para él no es un obstáculo, pues puede ver en la oscuridad. Se percata del olor a sangre que pulula en el ambiente. Dice al causar eco en ese lugar:

— Sal de tu escondite. Eres una gran actriz. — La mujer siente el filo de la espada sobre su nariz. Ella suelta un gran alarido, se arrastra hacia atrás. Mira con terror a aquel hombre. — Nena, ¿vamos a bailar? —

Ella comprende que de nada le servirá seguir mostrándose como una damisela en desgracia, ese caballero sabe que ella es la bruja y él no es un gentil noble. Ella sonríe, su rostro se distorsiona por una enorme sonrisa, hace a un lado la punta de la espada con su dedo índice, le dice al cazador:

— No voy a mostrarte mi verdadera forma, porque tú no lo harás. — Bajo sus pies aparece un círculo cubierto por signos oscuros, su cabello se levanta, al arremolinarse sobre su cabeza. — Disfruta la fiesta, hijo de Sparda. — Ella sólo demuestra desprecio al hijo del traidor, un indigno de mostrarse ante ella.

Demonios menores emergen de las paredes, sombras oscuras de garras afiladas saltan sobre Dante, se funden al chocar entre si, para convertir el piso en un gran abismo negro. El cazador le devuelve una sonrisa desdeñosa a la mujer, al lanzarle a Rebellion.

Ella siente una sacudida, un golpe en el pecho que le obliga a dar un paso atrás, levanta sus manos, mira a su pecho, la espada la atraviesa. No la vio venir, fue como un rayo, intenta sacarla, pero siente una mano que le agarra la frente, sus ojos sólo ven oscuridad, tiene temor, tanto miedo como nunca antes había sentido.

Dante la golpea contra el piso, pero ella no se azota contra el piso, sino cae al abismo. El cazador toma su espada al dejarla clavada en el suelo, la oscuridad se escapa por la punta de Rebellion, pronto aquella negrura se ha marchado. Dante se incorpora, sabe que aún quedan los otros demonios que rodean el lugar y algunos dentro, sonríe pues es hora de jugar. Pone a Rebellion tras su espalda, saca a Ebano y Marfil, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, su sangre clama por muerte. Aguarda un instante, pero un desgarrador grito lo golpea por la espalda, voltea con premura, puede ver a un grupo de demonios acorralando a un niño, un pequeño humano. Se apresura a dispararles al correr hacia allá; de un salto sube a la segunda planta, se interpone entre las bestias y el pequeño. Mira con el rabillo de su ojo al chiquillo, lo ve harapiento, golpeado y delgado, le ordena:

— No mires. — Pero el chiquillo sólo tiembla, inmóvil, con los ojos saltando de sus cuencas, con una expresión de terror bien conocida por Dante. El cazador lanza a Rebellion al techo, junto a Ebano y Marfil, da media vuelta, al sacarse la gabardina, la deja caer sobre el chiquillo, le indica. — Aférrate a ella y no mires. —

Dante toma sus pistolas con las manos, Rebellion se acomoda en su espalda. Les dice a sus oponentes al dejarles caer una lluvia de balas:

— Come on! —

El cazador corre por el barandal de las escaleras, se desliza hacia abajo, sin dejar de disparar y destrozar a sus oponentes. Algunos los abate pedazo a pedazo y otros con un balazo en la cabeza. Al llegar abajo, le da una patada en la cara a uno de ellos, lo tira al suelo, se sube en la espalda, se impulsa con su pie derecho, da giros al disparar con gran alegría. Estrella su transporte contra otro oponente, ambos se convierten en oscuridad.

Guarda a Ebano y Marfil, saca a Rebellion, salta despedazando a los demonios. Recuerda como llegó ahí.

Esa mañana llegó a Devil May Cry Morrison acompañado de un detective, ambos parecían serios. Dante preguntó con una sonrisa, al quitar la revista que tenía sobre su rostro:

— ¿Por qué esas caras largas?… — El detective lanzó sobre el escritorio un folder. Dante vio al hombre, era un tipo de mediana estatura, no era fornido, pero tampoco gordo, tenia cabello negro y cano, un bigote bien recortado, su traje estaba impecable, tendría cerca de cincuenta años. El cazador tronó sus labios, bajó sus pies del escritorio, tomó el folder, dentro había un informe, fotos de niños muertos en un aparente ritual demoniaco. Morrison habló:

— La policía no puede lidiar con esto, están dispuestos a pagar por este caso. — Dante preguntó con sarcasmo:

— ¿No pueden o no quieren? — Esa pregunta fue como una punzada en el corazón para el detective, quien golpeó con sus manos el escritorio, había extraviado el temple para gritar:

— ¿Qué te pasa vago de pacotilla? — Dante arrojó el informe que cayó a los pies del detective, tomó la revista, la abrió, dijo con indiferencia:

— Los policías no se preocupan por los niños huérfanos. — Esta vez, eso fue una bofetada para el agente, quien se arrodilló para recoger el informe con desesperación.

Morrison se sorprendió por la actuación de su socio, Dante no solía comportarse así si había demonios involucrados, siempre parecía desinteresado, comprendió que había algo de personal en el asunto. Inhalo largamente su cigarrillo, lo retiró de su boca al dejar salir el humo, dijo al ver al detective irse:

— ¿Aceptarás el trabajo?… — Dante soltó la revista, la dejó caer de mala gana al escritorio, dio una fugaz mirada a la foto de su madre. Tomó a Rebellion al dirigirse a la salida, pasó junto al detective al decir:

— Voy para allá. —

Dante decidió ir a hablar con los testigos, estaba seguro que los policías no lo hicieron bien, pues en la calle la policía en ocasiones es un enemigo más. Todos los muchachos les dijeron lo mismo cada vez, una mujer alta, de cabello rubio, lentes, con libros estuvo cerca de los que desaparecían. No tardó en encontrarse con ella y la siguió.

El cazador ondea con ambas manos a Rebellion, le corta la cabeza al último. Toda esa horda de demonios, no fue capaz de acallar un poco sus ansias de asesinarlos. Mira hacia la bodega, no está seguro si entrar o irse. Observa el edificio hacia arriba, es oscuro, con partes del techo derribadas, llena de graffiti, con los vidrios rotos y restos de pintura le hacen saber que fue amarilla alguna vez. El viento infla su cabello, lo mese a pesar de tener mechones tiesos por la sangre que le salpica por todo el cuerpo.

El niño llora, tapa sus oídos con sus manos sin dejar de aferrarse a la prenda que le dejó el desconocido, ha dejado de escuchar disparos, rugidos, golpes y ruidos, ahora todo es silencio. Teme mirar y ver que ha sido abandonado de nuevo, más que ver uno de esos monstruos de frente. La oscuridad ahora parece menos, la luz de la farola ahora ilumina tenuemente casi todo el interior de la bodega. El chico descubre poco a poco su cuerpo, mira el piso, levanta un poco más la gabardina, para encontrarse con un par de botas negras; saca su cabeza, mira hacia arriba para encontrar a ese hombre alto, de cabello blanco, ojos azules con una sonrisa tenderle la mano.

Dante ve como el niño con premura le toma la mano, se aferrar a su antebrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Un impulso lleva al cazador a abrazarlo, tal vez una muestra de su debilidad como humano. Se quedan así un instante, hasta que el cazador pregunta:

— ¿Cómo te llamas niño? — El pequeño dice con la voz quebrada, entre sollozos:

— Jean. — Dante le sonríe al decirle:

— Hay que irnos. —

El cazador se separa del pequeño, toma su gabardina, comienza a caminar, pero escucha como el niño cae de golpe al suelo. Voltea para ver al pequeño inconsciente. Se aproxima, ve con más detenimiento los golpes del chiquillo los cuales son severos. Lo toma entre sus brazos, al llevarlo al hospital.

Al llegar la sanatorio se armó gran jaleo, pues él estaba cubierto de sangre, además llevaba al niño entre sus brazos. De inmediato pusieron al pequeño en una camilla, mientras un grupo de doctores lo atendía. El cazador dijo en al recepción que él cubriría todos los gastos, sacó de su chaleco una tarjeta de débito, la enfermera le dijo que se dirigiera a la caja, pero él pide ver al administrador del hospital; sin embargo, un hombre pequeño, menudo, de cabello lacio, de piel trigueña llega, saluda con efusividad al cazador. Dante sólo le dice de manera escueta que regresará después y le encarga al niño.

Dante se marcha con la gabardina sobre su hombro, el estuche de guitarra colgando sobre su espalda, deja desconcertado al administrador.

El cazador llega a Devil May Cry, su hogar solitario, oscuro y frío. Deja caer la gabardina a la mitad de la estancia, pone el estuche de guitarra a un lado de la puerta del baño, entra para asearse, no soporta la peste de la sangre de los demonios. Dante deja que el agua caiga sobre su cuerpo, no se quitó la ropa, sólo tenía ganas de sentarse y sentir las gotas de la ducha golpear su cabeza, espalda, hombros, recorrerlo y mojarlo. El recuerdo de aquel fatídico día lluvioso lo colma; mientras el agua teñida de carmesí se desliza por el piso para desplomarse en la coladera.

Horas después, el cazador entra de nuevo por las puertas de cristal del hospital. La recepcionista toma el teléfono al ver al hombre de rojo. Dante la mira con seriedad al verla con el auricular blanco sobre el oído. Ella le pide que espere. No tarda en llegar el administrador, saluda de mano a Dante, el cazador corresponde el gesto fugazmente. El administrador dice con seriedad:

— El niño que trajiste está muy mal, su estado es crítico. Si la hemorragia interna no cesa morirá. Tiene las costillas rotas, un brazo dislocado, además de fuertes contusiones. La adrenalina lo tenía aparentemente estable, ahora que se ha tranquilizado su cuerpo no puede con el daño. Si se salva será un milagro. —

Dante escuchó todo sin inmutarse, camina a la sala de espera. Se sienta al mirar sus manos, por sus venas corre la sangre de un demonio y la de un humano; por eso ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, pero no puede evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no fuera así. Como demonio, puede regenerarse casi de inmediato, puede aceptar que esa tal vez sea la mejor herencia que le dejó su padre. Recuerda a Brad, el demonio que se casó con Angelina, ese hombre tiene poderes curativos. Busca en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina, ahí está la postal que encontró entre el correo antes de dirigirse al hospital, la tomó para leerla después.

Dante mira la fotografía, están Brad y Angelina sonrientes como siempre, ataviados con sus ajuares de bodas, ella con un vestido blanco, de encajes, con el velo sobre su cabeza; él con un traje sastre negro, camisa blanca y una fajilla roja. Una sonrisa fugaz se escapa, se desliza por los labios del cazador. Un grupo de doctores pasan corriendo, se dirigen a la habitación de niño al gritar:

— Código azul. —

El cazador se levanta de su asiento, va a la recepción, pide prestado el teléfono, marca el número que viene en la postal; intercambia unas escuetas palabras con quien le responde. Dante mira hacia el corredor, puede regresar, pasar sobre el piso reluciente y blanco, sentarse en una incomoda silla para esperar; o marcharse, avanzar por las calles oscuras, para seguir investigando el caso. Mete sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, encoge los hombros, piensa en que si se marcha, cómo se presentaría Brad a ver a un niño moribundo; sólo le resta esperar.

Los minutos pasan, tamborilea sus dedos sobre su rodilla derecha, el tiempo le parece pasar lento, como si se arrastrara por el piso perezosamente. Observa con su mirada seria e implacable a los que desfilan, las camillas que pasan frente a él, familiares llorando, personas desesperadas para las cuales el reloj gira sus manecillas en una carrera.

Las puertas de cristal se abren, dejan pasar a un hombre alto, esbelto, atractivo, de cabello café y algo largo, con una camisola azul, pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir. Brad mira de inmediato a aquel inconfundible hombre vestido de rojo; avanza con pasos presurosos, pues juzga que es inconveniente correr en un hospital. El cazador se levanta, ambos se saludan con un ademán de sus manos. Antes de que crucen palabra, el administrador del hospital se aproxima, se dirige al cazador:

— Necesitamos que un familiar del niño firme un permiso. Requerimos hacerle una operación de urgencia, pero es muy riesgosa por el estado del menor. — Dante dice con severidad:

— Firmaré yo. — El administrador exclama al abrir más sus pequeños ojos:

— ¿Qué? — Dante prosigue al ignorar aquello:

— No hay nadie más. Quiero verlo antes de que lo operen. — Aquellas palabras fueron una orden, la cual el administrador no pudo desacatar, pues Dante lo miraba con fijeza y no podía desobedecer. El hombre sólo tartamudea:

— Bi…bbi… bien. —

Dante camina hacia el área de urgencias, el niño está en un cubículo. Brad comenta al seguir al cazador:

— No sabía que tú pudieras doblegar la voluntad de los humanos. — Dante le comenta, como si no fuera importante:

— Es algo que mi padre hacia a menudo. —

El cazador pone su mano sobre la manija recta, abre la puerta, al ordenarles a todos los doctores que salgan; los humanos los dejan a solas. Brad entra con premura. Dante cierra la puerta al recargarse sobre ella.

Brad mira al niño, ve el tubo que tiene dentro de la boca, la intravenosa que está en su brazo, las vendas llenas de sangre, las máquinas que tratan de mantenerle con vida, su primer diagnóstico es que el infante tiene el cuerpo destrozado. Volta a ver a Dante, una gota de sudor escurre por su rostro al sentir la autoritaria mirada del cazador. Regresa su atención a su pequeño paciente, posa sus manos sobre el crío, sin tocarlo, necesita toda su concentración; jamás había curado a alguien tan grave, ni el padre de Angelina estaba en ese estado crítico, cuando el mayordomo loco lo usó como sacrificio. Siente como su energía se agota, sin que pueda hacer gran cosa por ese humano. Dante pone su mano sobre el hombro de Brad, al pasarle algo de su energía.

El hombre siente como el enorme poder de Dante lo llena, decide concentrarse en curar los órganos vitales del niño, parar la hemorragia y hacer que el daño sea lo menor posible. Siente que llega a su límite cuando su vista comienza a nublarse, se arrodilla al recargarse en el borde de la camilla, se disculpa al esconder su rostro:

— Por hoy no puedo hacer nada más, lo siento. — Dante le dice al darle la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta:

— Los humanos son más frágiles de lo que ellos creen. Hay que dejar que los doctores trabajen también. — Brad voltea a ver al cazador, quien le sonríe al dejar pasar a los médicos.

Los doctores hacen a un lado a Brad, se dan órdenes al mirarse con seriedad, sacan al paciente al llevarlo a la sala de operaciones. Brad y Dante van a la sala de espera, ahora todo depende de la fuerza del niño y la destreza de los médicos. Brad aún siente su cuerpo temblar, su vista está borrosa, además del mareo y las nauseas, comenta con un hilillo de voz:

— Es agradable ver que el hijo de Sparda ame a los humanos, tanto como su padre lo hizo. — Dante le responde:

— No amo a los humanos, no soy tan bueno como lo fue Sparda. — Brad sonríe sin comentar nada, sólo mira al piso y sus zapatos. Dante se levanta, Brad voltea a verlo, comienza a caminar al informar. — Me voy, has lo mismo. — Levanta su mano en señal de despedida.

Brad deja su expresión de sorpresa, para volver a sonreír, no necesita que Dante le diga "gracias" pues esa es la manera de agradecer del cazador.

El cazador pasa las puertas del hospital, siente el viento frío acariciarle el rostro y mover su cabello. Escucha el sonido de su estómago gimiendo por comida. Él recuerda que no ha comido desde que salió de su casa y casi amanece; encoge los hombros, si quiere una pizza decente o un helado de fresa deberá esperar, o ir a una tienda a comprar algo. Camina hacia la derecha, avanza con calma, necesita hacer tiempo.

El hombre observa los árboles ondeándose, las nubes negras teñirse con un tímido tono rojizo, el color ambarino de las farolas, el entorno húmedo y pequeñas gotas de rocío resbalando por las hojas. La circulación vehicular comienza a incrementarse. La luz de los faros de un automóvil, hace que su sombra se vea más y más larga, hasta que el carro pasa junto a él a gran velocidad. Mira sobre su hombro derecho, ve una tienda de autoservicio rápido, no son lugares grandes, unos cuantos anaqueles, refrigeradores con refresco y bebías alcohólicas, comida chatarra, café y dulces.

Dante empuja las puertas, entra sin hacer caso de los dos hombres armados que están frente al mostrador, el que está al fondo metiendo cervezas a un carrito de súper mercado, ni a los empleados que están aterrorizados; él no trata con simples ladrones, no es un héroe metiche, que se inmiscuye en asuntos que no le conciernen, tampoco es policía. Camina al fondo, abre el refrigerador contiguo al de las bebidas, toma una lata de jugo de tomate, cierra la puerta de cristal y escucha un arma sonar cerca de su cabeza. Voltea a ver al hombre bajo, vestido con pantalones amplios, una playera sin mangas y tenis, brazos tatuados, nota que tiembla y ve la automática que sostiene. Con un movimiento rápido que quita la pistola, lo golpea en la cara dejándolo en el piso con la nariz rota, se gira al disparar a los otros dos hombres, suelta el arma junto a la lata, saca a Ebano y Marfil, dice con una sonrisa satisfecha y su pose socarrona:

— Si van a apuntarle a alguien, deben saber primero usar las armas. —

Los asaltantes se paralizan, mientras escuchan de fondo el sonido de los refrigeradores y los gritos de su compañero. Dante aparece frente a ellos, les pone los cañones entre las cejas. Ambos hombres cierran los ojos y uno hace un charquillo amarillo bajo sus pies. El cazador hace una mueca de asco al decir:

— Que desagradables. — Golpea a ambos maleantes en la nuca al dejarlos inconscientes.

Los empleados siguen aterrorizados, no saben si moverse o agradecer a ese hombre, el cual también usa armas. Dante guarda a Ebano y Marfil, regresa al fondo, abre de nuevo el refrigerador, saca otra lata de jugo de tomate, cierra, camina hacia el mostrador, deja el dinero, se encamina a la puerta al decir:

— Quédate con el cambio y llama a la policía. —

Dante abre la lata, la lleva a su boca sin dejar de caminar, saborea el sabor del tomate. No le gusta ir a las tiendas de noche, para evitar incidentes como este, que le dejan ganas de matar a alguien, no por furia o algo así, sólo le dejan el deseo de asesinar. Se detiene un momento, se recarga en una pared, pone su pie derecho sobre el muro, disfruta de su bebida mientras ve el firmamento teñirse de rojo al salir el sol, para irse volviendo azul.

El cazador observa unos minutos el resplandeciente día que ha nacido, hasta que tanta luz le hace sentir incomodo; por ello prefiere estar dentro de su casa, pero en este momento está trabajando. Reinicia su camino, mientras el aire ondea su gabardina, las hojas de los árboles se desploman gráciles al danzar unos instantes en el cielo, para después rodar por el asfalto hasta encontrar donde detenerse.

Dante arroja la lata, desde lejos, a un cesto de basura. Puede regresar a su casa, seguir investigando o regresar al hospital. Sus labios se vuelven una línea, se reprende al decirse que no tiene por qué regresar al hospital; decide ir a Devil May Cry y pasar por una pizza de camino.

El cazador abre la puerta, el edificio está oscuro como de costumbre, cajas de pizza y basura por todos lados, revistas sobre su escritorio; mira alrededor, todo sigue en su lugar. Desde que Patty se fue, las cosas permanecen en su lugar, sin que alguien trate de ordenarlas.

Se sienta en su silla, pone los pies sobre el escritorio, comienza a comer, intenta desviar sus pensamientos de sus recuerdos; sin embargo la dulce mirada de su madre, quien lo ve desde el marco de una fotografía, no ayuda mucho. Sus ojos azules contemplan los de la foto, recorre cada línea de esa mujer, su cabello dorado, su sonrisa carmín, la expresión dulce y amorosa, su ropa elegante. Su madre era una dama, su padre un caballero, ambos con exquisitos modales, su hermano también era elegante; mientras él, él tiene estilo y la entereza de no ser refinado, sino libre, lejos de todas esas normas de etiqueta que puede recitar al derecho y al revés, por eso sabe qué debe hacer para no acatarlas. Sonríe al pensar que su hermano diría que vive en un basurero, y ciertamente así lo ha querido.

El teléfono suena cuando ha terminado de disfrutar de su desayuno, con un golpe de su talón el auricular se eleva y lo toma en la caída, lo pone contra su oído al decir:

— Devil May Cry… — Escucha la voz del otro lado, es el administrador del hospital, quien suena muy animado; habla sin parar, le informa que el niño ha salido bien, que parece un milagro su recuperación, que sería bueno si estuviera cuando despertara. Dante lo escucha sin decir nada, cuando al fin la voz hace una pausa, el cazador le dice antes de colgar: — Encárgate. — Un leve gruñido sale de la garganta del hombre, después viene el silencio arrollador. Se levanta para poner algo de música en la rockola.

Piensa unos instantes antes de llamar a su doble, el cual emerge de su sombra. Le indica que lo cubra en lo que regresa. Dante toma de nuevo a Rebellion escondida dentro del estuche de guitarra, se dirige a la salida mientras la canción que eligió suena de fondón. Se aleja con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sabe que duppelgänger, sólo tiene que dormir con una revista sobre el rostro, seguir la corriente si alguien llega y evitar salir a toda costa, sobre todo decir que no tiene dinero; de ese modo ha conseguido tener dinero, al escapar de sus acreedoras, además de cultivar su imagen de vago y desobligado, dormilón come pizza.

Llega al final de la ciudad, donde hay un grupo de edificios llenos de niños, los cuales se refugian ahí. Todos saben de ese lugar, pero nadie hace nada; y él no es un altruista con dinero de sobra, al cual le interese. Muchas miradas lo siguen, mientras camina por ahí, todos lo observan. Le sorprende ver que no hay niños jugando, tampoco ninguno le ha salido al paso, sino están a la expectativa. Ve una sombra, donde hay un marco, ahí podrá tomar una siesta y esperar a que algún ladroncillo se acerque, cierra los ojos, pone sus manos tras su cabeza, se pone cómodo. Pasan unos minutos para que algo se aproxime, pero no es un pequeño, sino una horda de demonios.

Dante salta cuando una afilada garra se clava en el marco. Una lluvia de balas cae sobre sus atacantes más próximos. Les dice al guardar sus armas:

— Deben estar desesperados para salir de día. Hagamos una gran fiesta entonces. —

Los niños se esconden para no ver a aquellas bestias aniquilar al hombre, algunos curiosos se asoman por los agujeros de las paredes. El cazador salta cortando con velocidad a sus oponentes, los cuales se transforman en oscuridad antes de desaparecer. Corre para ir por el más grande, le clava la espada en el cuello, pone el mango contra su rodilla al disparar a la mole. Sabe que eso es una distracción, pues otro grupo va por los niños.

Los chiquillos escuchan tras ellos un rugido y ven un grupo de monstruos, los cuales extienden sus manos para garrarlos. Dante corre al pasar cortándolos, nota que no hay más demonios, es como si quien los hubiera mandado hubiera desistido, le parece que ha sido demasiado fácil y aburrido.

Un joven, vestido con una sudadera amplia color negro, jeans y tenis desgastados se aproxima, su rostro es cubierto por una cachucha roja, inquiere en tono molesto:

— ¿Qué quieres? — Dante sonríe, responde de manera divertida:

— La pregunta es qué querían ellos. — Aparece tras el joven, con un movimiento rápido le levanta la sudadera, para dejar su abdomen descubierto, donde hay una gran cortada. Susurra al oído de esa persona. — Linda. — El aludido empuja al cazador, da unos pasos adelante, al sostener su estómago, le grita:

— ¡Pervertido! — Comienzan a ser rodeados por los otros chicos, que están más preocupados por la herida de su compañero. Dante cruza los brazos al comentar:

— Ellos regresarán, será mejor que se marchen de aquí. — Los niños parecen atemorizados de marcharse, ellos son su familia, ese es su hogar bien o mal; se abrazan unos a los otros. — Cerca de donde vivo hay un edificio, es grande, tal vez todos puedan quedarse un tiempo ahí. —

Dante nota que nadie lo escucha, pues todos están alrededor del chico herido, preocupados, tratando de ayudarle, de detener la hemorragia. El cazador se abre paso entre la multitud, toma entre sus brazos al joven, les dice que va a llevarle al hospital. La persona entre sus brazos pone resistencia, pero él le susurra:

— Linda, si te resistes les diré a todos que eres una mujer. — Ella le dice a sus compañeros:

— Está bien chicos. Vallan a donde él les dijo. — Hace una mueca de dolor. — Los alcanzaré después.

Dante toma su teléfono, habla al hospital para que venga una ambulancia; piensa que es lo mejor, de otro modo se seguirá haciendo un alboroto. Él le pregunta a la muchacha:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Ella responde al presionar su herida que ha comenzado a sangrar con mayor abundancia:

— Juan. —


	2. Chapter 2: Los Niños perdidos

Hola ^^

Aquí Juan va a contar su historia xD aajajajjaa, no entraré en detalles, porque Juan tiene recuerdos confusos ^^ El proximo capítulo será más emocionante ^^

Gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a quienes dejan comentarios.

Antano: Muchas gracias por tu comentario... ^^ Fuiste la primera en dejar comentario ^^ Aquí sabrás por qué es Juan y no Juana jejejeje

Inu-kyubi: ^^ Hola... Sí está más basado en el anime y en el DMC 2, xD aunque Dante no ha sacado su moneda jejejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gusten mis fics. xD cuando hago experimentos raros, en ocasiones no me convencen, pero sigo intentando hacerlo mejor cada vez. La verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pues siempre me das animos para seguir ^^

Inu-kyubi no se trata de superar o no, sino de compartir. :D compartir las historias que nos inspira DMC. A mí me encanta como describes las peleas, xD a mí se me dificulta. Cada quien tiene puntos fuertes y débiles, lo importante es seguir tratando de hacerlo mejor cada vez. :D Sigo esperando a que subas un nuevo capítulo de tu historia.

Hasta luego ^^

**Los Niños Perdidos…**

La ambulancia llega, Dante ya se había cansado de esperar y estaba por llevar a la chica él mismo. Mira sin interés el auto, es igual a todas la ambulancias que ha visto, blanco, con torreta, con franjas (este de color rojo), la insignia del hospital o institución, este tenía una cruz roja. Baja una mujer del lado del copiloto, alta, morena, con su cabello negro peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, con su uniforme azul; del lado del copiloto viene un hombre corpulento, bien rasurado, cabello corto, rostro cuadrado y de facciones duras, su entrecejo está fruncido, lo cual hace pensar que es muy enojón.

El camillero corre hacia la chica con un enorme botiquín naranja en su mano, se arrodilla junto a la joven, le revisa con premura. Nota que la herida tiene unos días, ha cicatrizado mal y se ha infectado. Le hace una revisión para comprobar que no tenga otro daño, al ver que no lo hay, se enfoca a parar la hemorragia.

El cazador observa recargado en un pilar, con los brazos cruzados; mira como la chica es subida en pocos instantes a la unidad y está lista para ser transportada. Los paramédicos miran al cazador, el cual no se mueve, ni les dice nada, así que ellos se marchan de igual manera, pues en lugares así es mejor marcharse antes de salir herido.

El sonido del vehículo se aleja con gran premura, Dante puede adivinar que se debe a que Juan se desangra. El cazador lleva su mano derecha a su rostro, la pone sobre sus ojos, con un movimiento rápido la retira, apuña y golpea la columna, la hace temblar con un ruido sordo al hacerla caer, una nube de polvo se levanta; el sonido es el primero en desaparecer, después el polvo termina de desplomarse al suelo.

Dante saca a Ébano, la coloca sobre su cien, tiene ganas de jalar el gatillo y morirse de una buena vez, solo, tan solo como esta. Se recrimina con furia que merece estar así, pues no tuvo la fuerza de salvar lo que amaba. Vio morir a su madre, creyó que su hermano murió; sus esfuerzos fueron insuficientes; volvió a encontrar a su hermano y no pudo salvarlo, nuevamente por su debilidad. Odia sentirse vulnerable, inútil, insuficiente. Anhela escuchar la voz de su madre, cuando encontró a Trish eso calmó un poco su necesidad, pero ella no es Eva y pronto le hacia daño tenerle cerca todo el tiempo, era como un recordatorio vivo. Siente que si pudiera escuchar una vez más la voz de su mamá o de Vergil, todo estaría bien de nuevo, pero eso es estúpido ahora, no pasará, está solo y nada cambiará eso.

Un disparo hace eco ferozmente por las construcciones, golpea las paredes subiendo, hace a las aves salir espantadas, la resonancia corre por los pasillos devorando el silencio por un instante; después todo enmudece de nuevo.

El hombre escupe la bala con desden, talla su boca con el dorso de su mano, necesitaba un buen golpe para no seguir pensando tonterías. No es el momento de sentimentalismos, tiene que trabajar; tiene que matar a muchos protervos y entre ese mar de sangre su dolor enmudecerá. Retoma su camino, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros algo encogidos, pero erguido, nadie verá lo cabizbajo, nadie lo verá endeble, pues él es fuerte y va a aniquilar a todos los sacos de basura que encuentre. Hace una mueca, al sentir aún ese nudo en su garganta, esa sensación de furia, las ganas locas de correr destrozando todo.

El olor de los demonios lo llevan al subterráneo, avanza por la mitad de las escaleras hacia abajo, una multitud sale atropellándose, gritando, pisando al que se ha caído, aforrándose a los barandales para sobrevivir, impulsados como animales por el instinto.

El cazador llega a los pasillos, lo primero en saltar hacia él es una enorme lagartija, con garras y armadura; la corta a la mitad, sigue avanzando sin importarle las mitades del ente. Aniquila a lo que se atraviesa con una estocada, sin juegos, ni burlas, sólo quiere gastar la furia que lo está consumiendo por dentro, no tiene ánimos para jugar con ellos, ni hacerlos sufrir, quiere matarlos a todos por haberle arrebatado a lo que más ama; pero eso es un pretexto para no aceptar que está furioso con él mismo.

Un fuerte grito saca al cazador de sus cavilaciones, detiene su espada, la cual queda a centímetros de cortar a una niña, la cual llora y da alaridos de terror. El cazador mira a su alrededor, no hay más reptiles, todos yacen carbonizados o convulsionándose agonizantes. Se sorprende, pues no se percató de lo que hizo.

Dante se percata que aún queda uno, saca a Ébano y Marfil, le dispara al pequeño renacuajo que se ha escondido tras una máquina expendedora de sodas. Sonríe, dispara sin detenerse, rompe el vidrio de la máquina, las latas se desploman, unas explotan, mientras la sangre del demonio se desliza bajo el metal retorcido. El cazador guarda sus armas, ha recuperado un poco el ánimo, da media vuelta para encontrarse con un emotivo reencuentro. La madre de la pequeña corre hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, la rodea con fuerza al arrodillarse, ambas se aferran una a la otra.

El cazador se marcha con premura, no está de humor para ver escenas familiares; sin embargo nota que no hay cuerpos, sólo manchas de sangre donde debería estar algún muerto. Sus pasos se encaminan hacia Devil May Cry, se detiene a unas cuadras, ve un teléfono público, saca una moneda, la mete, toma el auricular al hablar a su negocio. Escucha la voz de su doble responderle, le pregunta si está despejado, pero la respuesta es negativa, pues Trish y Lady están ahí. Cuelga al chasquear sus labios. Una pequeña rata corre por un callejón cercano, voltea hacia allá para ver a los chicos que estaban con Juan; se había olvidado de ellos.

El cazador se aproxima a la calleja, donde todos los chicos están amontonados, a la expectativa. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, no es una gran sonrisa donde muestre los dientes y parezca el más feliz del mundo, sólo sus labios se estiran al formar una línea feliz, su mirada se suaviza un poco; cuando ve ha un chico recargarse de más sobre la espalda del otro, haciendo que ambos se desplomen de cara al suelo, los otros explotan en carcajadas, incluso quienes se cayeron. El cazador les dice, al hacer un ademán de su mano:

— Come on guys. —

El cazador cruza la calle, no quiere pasar frente a Devil May Cry. Dan la vuelta a la manzana, rodeando el negocio del cazador. Dante mira con el rabillo de su ojo, le parece gracioso ver una multitud de muchachitos caminando tras él, es como si fuera un profesor de escuela encabezando una excursión, una carcajada sale de su garganta, los pequeños se sorprenden un poco, pero siguen murmurando cosas al ver los edificios; además de las miradas de las personas, las cuales los juzgan.

El lugar es algo particular, las construcciones se ven algo viejas, de ladrillo, edificios altos con departamentos y algunas tiendas en la parte baja. Sin embargo, tampoco parecía el mejor barrio; sin embargo una edificación parecía no cuadrar mucho, un gran edificio, que abarcaba una manzana, de color gris. Los pequeños miraron que era bastante alto.

El cazador se acerca, con una patada abre la puerta. Deja ver el recibidor, el cual es grande, a pesar de estar vacío, aún queda la alfombra en el piso. Los chicos entran, observan las escaleras anchas, las cuales llevaban a la segunda planta. Dante les dice:

— Repártanselo, tomen un baño. Adiós guys. —

Los muchachos intentan pedirle explicaciones, pero el hombre se ha marchado, desapareció en un instante, dejándolos desconcertados. Miran a su alrededor, esperando a que alguien los saque o les diga algo, pero pesan los minutos y nada; así que se distribuyen en grupos para explorar el lugar, así si alguien los piílla podrán escapar.

Dante abre las puertas del hospital, camina de manera socarrona, en su rostro media sonrisa. Se recarga en el mostrador de la recepción, le dice de manera seductora a la enfermera que está ahí:

— Hola linda. — Ella voltea a verlo, le sonríe. — Vengo a preguntarte por dos personitas. — La muchacha toma el teléfono, le habla al administrador, le informa que el cazador ya está ahí, luego cuelga y le dice a Dante:

— El administrador lo atenderá en un momento. — Él le guiña el ojo, le responde:

— Gracias, preciosa. —

Dante espera recargado en el mostrador, mientras sonríe, tamborilea sus dedos sobre el mostrador, mira a todas las chicas que pasan. No tarda en llegar el administrador, el cual sonríe, saluda con ademán de su mano y dice:

— Hola Dante, pareces más animado hoy. — Dante le responde:

— Una buena pizza hace maravillas. — El administrador ríe un poco; comienzan a caminar por el pasillo hacia el ascensor del fondo. — También pareces más animado hoy. — El hombre responde:

— Ciertamente. El niño que trajiste ha salido bien de la operación. Su estado no era tan grave como se pensó en un inicio. No tarda en despertar y sería bueno que estuvieras ahí. — El cazador se niega:

— No sería una buena idea. — El administrador intenta convencerlo:

— Vamos, es sólo un pequeño que necesita saber que no lo abandonarán de nuevo, aunque seas un desconocido, es importante. — Dice con un tono sombrío en su voz, mientras suben al ascensor y presiona el botón del segundo piso. — Tener ganas de vivir es importante parar recuperar la salud; si se está desolado y no se tiene una razón para aferrarse a este mundo, es seguro que no vivirás… — Dante cambia la conversación:

— ¿Cómo está la chica que te mandé en una ambulancia? — El administrador le informa:

— La herida no tiene muchos días, pero la infección es grave, la cicatrización que encontramos es endeble, sin embargo ella no tiene problemas con el coagulante; es posible que con lo que la hirieron, fuera algo infectado con alguna clase de sustancia. Sus órganos internos no fueron afectados, se ha suturado, sin embargo la tendré en observación, pues si la herida se abre de nuevo, tal vez muera por desangramiento, además está anémica.

— No la dejes salir entonces. — Dice Dante con una gran sonrisa. Salen del elevador, camina por el pasillo. El administrador se detiene frente a la cuarta puerta de la derecha. El cazador mira hacia adentro, ve que está dividida la habitación por una cortina, en la cama que está visible se encuentra Juan, la cual está despierta, ella le dice al verlo:

— No creí que vendrías. — Dante responde con una gran sonrisa sarcástica:

— Ya lo ves, viene a regalarte una visión de mi reluciente presencia. — Ella sonríe, intenta reír, pero sólo hace una mueca de dolor, al llevar sus manos a su estómago, a pesar de la anestesia, tiene una leve molestia.

Dante entra, se sienta en la silla que está a un lado de la cama. Mira a la chica, no es fea, está cubierta con la sábana, además trae una bata de hospital y se ve limpia, su piel está morena por el sol, su rostro es amable pero su expresión es dura, su cara es ovalada, tiene el cabello corto, hermosos ojos cafés, una fina nariz, pómulos estilizados y labios carnosos; sus manos lucen maltratadas, al igual que su cabello oscuro; sin embargo tiene una hermosa figura. Él pregunta sin rodeos:

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cortada? — Cierra los ojos al sonreír un instante antes de volverlos ha abrir. — Escapaste porque tienes una gran suerte linda. Ella le responde:

— Si lo sabes, ¿para qué te lo digo? — Él responde:

— Sólo quiero escuchar tu versión. — Ella comienza a relatarle:

— Hace tres noches, tuve un presentimiento, antes de llegar con los otros, debía alejarme lo más posible… —

Juan dio media vuelta al comenzar a caminar con largos pasos en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía. Llevaba sus manos dentro de la bolsa delantera de la sudadera, la capucha puesta, siempre tratando que nadie le vea el rostro por el temor a ser descubierta.

La opresión en su pecho se hizo mayor, así que comenzó a correr. Por un instante escuchó el claxon de un carro, pero no se detuvo. Empujaba a las personas que le bloqueaban el paso, corría frente a las marquesinas de los bares y burdeles, avanzaba sin ver a nadie. Miraba por instantes hacia atrás, pues tenía la sensación de que alguien le seguía, además el miedo comenzaba a invadirle. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un lugar, donde la música enmudeció, se detuvo, miró a su alrededor al ver que las luces se habían hecho opacas, como si una mano oscura tapara los focos. Algo comenzó a desprenderse de las sombras, entonces vio esqueletos sosteniendo guadañas. Comenzó a correr, pero aquellos monstruos eran más, además salían de cualquier lugar. Una mano salió del suelo, le sostuvo los tobillos al hacerle caer, miró frente a ella unos tenis desgastados, subió su mirada para encontrar una falda larga, un suéter verde amplio y una mujer rubia con anteojos.

La rubia levantó sus manos sosteniendo una hoz también, intentó cortar a Juan, mientras una gran sonrisa distorsionaba su rostro, era un asesino que había encontrado su víctima. Juan rodó sobre sí para esquivar el ataque, pateó las manos huesudas para tratar de escapar de nuevo; sin embargo, la rubia apareció enfrente al lanzarle una estocada. Ella se hizo para atrás, pero la guadaña cortó su abdomen, se llevó las manos a la herida, al sentir el líquido cálido recorriendo su estómago, bajando hacia sus piernas y salpicando el piso. La rubia gritó con locura:

— ¡Hermoso carmín invade todo! —

Juan se echó a correr sin mirar atrás, intentando escapar, sabía que si se quedaba moriría, si corría tal vez tendría una oportunidad. Notó que esa sombra se adueñaba de los focos de la calle, las marquesinas, de todo lo luminoso, dejando la atmósfera opaca y pesada. Un alarido, seguido de otro y muchos más le hizo llevar su vista atrás, entonces miró como esos monstruos mataban a todo el que se les interponía; al regresar la vista al frente, la rubia le recibió con un golpe en el estómago con el mago de la hoz.

Juan cayó de rodillas, al sentir como el aire escapaba por su boca al igual que su vida. Se tomó es estómago, su frente golpeó contra el suelo. La rubia le agarró de la sudadera, al levantarle, le miró con locura al decirle:

— Nos volveremos a ver inmundo humano. —

La rubia lanzó a Juan contra una pared, haciéndole golpear el muro con la espalda, para luego desaparecer junto a la sombra que aprisionaba los focos. Juan sólo volvió a ver de nuevo el color ámbar de la farola, escuchó la música, pero ya no había risas. Se esforzó para levantarse, pero no pudo, le dolía demasiado, se obligó a ver para encontrar sólo manchas de sangre pringando todo, pero no había cuerpos.

Dante termina de escuchar el relato, reflexiona un poco, sin embargo se guarda sus cavilaciones, sólo pregunta al señalar el vientre de la chica:

— ¿Cómo soportaste el dolor? — Juan responde con seriedad:

— ¿Sabes?, en la calle es más fácil conseguir drogas que comida. Conseguí pastillas con un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo?… — Dante sonríe al enarcar su ceja. Juan se apresura a decir:

— No es mi novio. No tengo novio, mucho menos novia ni nada parecido. —

El cazador ríe con diversión, cosa que hace sonrojarse a la chica. Ella abre la boca para gritarle que se calle, pero el cazador pregunta al cortar sus carcajadas de súbito:

— ¿Cómo llegaste a la calle? —

Juan cruza los brazos, se reusa a hablar de ello, pero el cazador repite de nuevo la pregunta, algo la orilla a contarle todo, es como una orden que debe cumplir. Mira un instante al hombre, después concentra su mirada en las mantas blancas, comienza a decirle:

— A nadie le importo… — Juan hace una pausa para relatar con profunda tristeza. — Al mundo no le soy necesario. Si muero da igual, si vivo sólo soy un niño de la calle más, sin casa sin nada… —

Le botaron con su abuela, la cual se hizo cargo hasta los tres años, cuando tomó a Juan y lo fue a dejar con su madre. La madre de Juan vivía en una casa de láminas a las orillas de la gran ciudad, junto a su marido. Jamás supo por qué su abuela le abandonó y no la volvió a ver, a pesar de que la buscó.

La madre de Juan, esa noche se marchó con otro hombre, salió sin despedirse, lo único que le dejó fue una bofetada y unas palabras:

— Ojala jamás hubieras nacido. — Es lo único que recuerda, ya olvidó el rostro de su madre, sólo puede recordar eso.

El padre de Juan era un drogadicto, que llegó tres días después a casa. Juan pudo sobrevivir por la caridad de las vecinas. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a su padre por segunda vez en su vida, tampoco lo recuerda, sólo tiene la seguridad de que era alguien muy alto y fuerte.

Al saber que su esposa se había marchado con otro, tomó del brazo a Juan con tanta fuerza que casi se lo rompe, comenzó a golpearle brutalmente, al culparle por la huida de su madre. Juan gritó, suplicó por ayuda, pero nadie le auxilió, era como si a nadie le importara.

Juan aprovechó un instante, en el que se padre se tambaleó y casi cae, salió corriendo, sólo tenía en su mente buscar a su abuela. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, se sostenía su brazo, mientras trastabillaba, sentía mareo además de que todo le dolía. No supo cómo, pero cuando despertó estaba recostada sobre un camastro frío, tenía vendajes por todo su cuerpo.

Lo que pasó después fue rutinario, tanto que todos esos días se comprimieron en un recuerdo, donde cada día se levantaba con gritos, los encargados del orfanato trataban mal a los niños, en ocasiones tuvo que comer del suelo o sufrir castigos severos; sin embargo, lo que más grabado está en su memoria eran los barrotes, las rejas que hacían de aquel lugar una pequeña prisión sin salida. Muchos trataron de escapar, los que no lo lograron murieron por el castigo, terminaron ciegos o locos; quienes lo lograron, jamás se supo más de ellos.

Juan solía escuchar siempre lo mismo, los encargados creía ese lugar era mejor que la calle, los niños debían estar agradecidos por tener un techo y comida, que todos esos niños perdidos jamás debieron nacer. En ese lugar, conoció a un niño, el cuál era unos años mayor, él siempre hacia algo, corrían de un lugar a otro, obtenía cosas de manera casi mágica y él se ufanaba de haber aprendido bien. Aquel pequeño, pareció encariñarse con Juan, una vez que estuvieron castigados juntos, en un cuarto oscuro.

El muchacho solía decirle a Juan que había escapado de mejores lugares. Una noche, él despertó a Juan, se escabulleron fuera de los dormitorios. Él parecía conocer bien el camino, se agazapaban por momentos contra la pared para seguir corriendo después; ella sólo corrían sin saber qué sucedía. Cruzaron el patio, llegaron a la puerta principal, la cual él abrió con las llaves, salieron y no dejaron de avanzar. Se detuvieron bajo un puente, donde cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Él le dijo que no permitiría que los monstruos se los comieran.

Ella miró a su alrededor, había muchas personas dormidas dentro de cajas de cartón, cubiertas con andrajos, sus cobijas eran trozos de periódicos, algunos estaban alrededor del fuego que emergía de botes de lámina. El olor era fétido, sudor, mugre, basura, podredumbre y algún animal muerto que se descomponía por ahí. Tuvo miedo, le atemorizaban todas esas personas tristes pero amenazadoras. Sintió un abrazo y escuchó las palabras del chico:

— No es tan malo como parece. — Volteó a verlo y vislumbró su sonrisa; no recuerda su rostro, como iba vestido, sólo la calidez, el consuelo, aquellas palabras y esa sonrisa.

Él le enseñó a vivir en la calle, cómo moverse, conseguir algún lugar para dormir, cómo guarecerse cuando hacia frío o lluvia, a conseguir alimento, dónde se encontraba la mejor comida si había que comer de un bote de basura, siempre con una gran sonrisa, le hizo ser independiente. Él le ayudó a buscar a su abuela, pero jamás la encontraron.

Juan cubre su rostro, comienza a temblar, siente que estallará en llanto. Hace una pausa para calmarse, hace un intento por seguir pero le es imposible, se obliga a ser fuerte. Continúa con la voz quebrada y el alma hecha añicos.

Estuvieron juntos casi dos años, hasta que un día, ese chico murió. El muchacho llegó pálido como una hoja de papel, Juan se preocupó, porque jamás lo había visto tan asustado. Él se desplomó al piso, con fiebre, esa noche, entre sus delirios habló de demonios, monstruos enormes que habían matada a una banda de pandilleros.

Ella encontró una herida profunda en el brazo derecho del chico, intentó curarlo, pero no dejaba de sangrar. Esa fatídica noche era oscura, la lluvia caía pesada como si se tratara de aceite, el cual se pega al cuerpo llenándolo de suciedad. Un presentimiento le hizo intentar sacar al chico de ahí, lo obligó a pararse y apoyarse en ella, caminaron torpemente hacia la calle, cuando los gritos comenzaron.

Los monstruos, aquellos de los que el muchacho hablaba se hacían presentes, como una feroz horda; la cual avanzaba a pasos lentos, masacrando a todo lo que se atravesara en su camino. Ella intentó correr más rápido, pero logró que el muchacho se desplomara haciéndola caer. Volteó a ver a su compañero, para ver un chorro de sangre golpear de lleno su rostro, dio un gran alarido al ver como un monstruo destrozaba con sus garras a su amigo. Le lanzó a la bestia una roca, la cual llamó la atención del animal, el cual la golpeó con su garra lanzándola lejos, se impactó contra unos botes de basura y quedó inconciente.

La mañana siguiente, ella despertó, el sol golpeaba de lleno su cara, las moscas revoloteaban insistentemente sobre ella. Abrió los ojos de súbito, se levantó como pudo, sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Miró a su alrededor, trozos de cuerpos y sangre por todos lados. De su amigo sólo quedó la cabeza tirada a unos metros de donde estuvo su cuerpo, la cual tenía una expresión de terror.

Ella corrió con desesperación, tomó entre sus brazos la cabeza, se aferró a ella al echarse a correr desesperadamente. En ese momento creyó que enloquecería, unos días caminó sin rumbo, con la putrefacta cabeza de su amigo entre sus brazos, hasta que encontró a un policía el cual le subió a la patrulla, la llevó a la estación. Ahí le arrebataron la cabeza de su amigo, le hicieron preguntas interminables, ella les repetía una y otra vez que fueron los monstruos; sin embargo no le creyeron. Fue regresada al orfanato.

Juan recibió el castigo sin inmutarse, todo su cuerpo le dolía, las quemaduras de cigarrillos que le hicieron en la espalda no le hacían mella, era como si no pudiera sentir más dolor. Le encerraron en el cuarto oscuro, pero ya estaba sumida en una negrura más profunda.

Los encargados del orfanato, notaron que los castigos eran inútiles, ella no se quejaba, no decía nada, tampoco lloraba, seguía perdida en un lugar lejano; la dejaron en paz. Los niños se le acercaban con interés, sin embargo los ignoraba; hasta que un día notó que no conocía a ninguno, todos ellos eran niños nuevos. Comenzó a observar el lugar, al fingir que seguía ensimismada, se escabullía como le enseñaron. No tardó en percatarse que cada semana un niño se iba, porque alguien lo adoptó, pero ninguna pareja visitaba el lugar.

Una noche, vio al niño de esa semana, el cual era llevado a un sótano secreto. Se asomó por la pequeña rendija de la puerta, la cual estaba entre el marco y las bisagras. Cayó de espaldas al verlos, los monstruos que habían matado a su amigo estaban ahí dentro, llevando al pequeño por las escaleras.

La ira invadió a Juan, quien corrió hacia la cocina, tomó una botella de aceite, abrió las llaves del gas y cerillos, corrió despertando a los niños y cogiendo todo lo combustible. Le pidió a algunos niños que le ayudaran, ellos le siguieron, pues todos querían escapar. Lanzó dentro del sótano botellas de alcohol, una botella con gasolina que encontró y unas pinturas en spray, atrancaron la puerta con un barrote, para después correr hacia la salida.

Juan sacó las llaves y abrió, como su amigo lo había hecho. Les dijo a los niños que corrieran hasta que cayeran o los atraparían de nuevo. Ellos se fueron y ella prendió fuego a un rastro de alcohol que dejó, lanzo las cajas de cerillos para irse después. No sabía si funcionaría, si los monstruos morirían, pero ese lugar no funcionaría por un tiempo.

Llegó a un callejón, se recargó en la pared al dejarse caer poco a poco hasta sentarse, miró al cielo oscuro, al decidir llamarse como su amigo, el cual le salvó muchas ocasiones, a partir de ese día se llamaría Juan; no recordaba su nombre, siempre le habían llamado inútil o peor, su amigo le decía bonita; pero ahora se llamaría Juan, ese era su nuevo nombre.

Juan decidió vivir sola, vivía en un callejón, dentro de un cartón, en ocasiones se quedaba dentro de una casa abandonada, sentía que los monstruos vendrían un día por la venganza, a castigarla por lo que hizo.

Se ganaba el sustento haciendo malabares, limpiando vidrios, hubo días que duró sin comer y muchos en los que deseó morir. En ocasiones miraba a las familias que transitaban por los parques, las calles, las cuales tenían casas y compraban cosas bonitas en las tiendas, en ocasiones las observaba fugazmente por las vidrieras de los restaurantes; siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, jamás mereció aquello, porque no debió nacer y por eso no lo tenía.

Una noche, alguien comenzó a golpearla, trató de defenderse, pero aquellos hombres eran más y más fuertes. Todo se volvió horrible y confuso, gritó, peleó, pataleó, pero nadie le ayudó de nuevo, sintió que no merecía que la ayudaran. Uno de esos hombres le pateó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, todo se volvió oscuro y no hubo más dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un pasillo, escuchaba muchos murmullos, dos hombres de batas blancas, ellos seguían su plática, sin percatarse que ella había despertado:

—… pobre niña. Esos animales abusaron de ella por ser mujer y estar sola. — El otro asintió:

— Casi no sobrevive. —

Juan cerró los ojos, mientras seguía escuchando los murmullos, sentía dolor por todas partes, sabía de lo que esos doctores hablaban, como estaba consciente de que así era y tenían razón.

La dieron de alta y la llevaron a una casa, era un orfanato, pero con el nombre de albergue; para ella todos esos lugares eran iguales. Estuvo ahí, mientras se sintió fuerte para escapar, a la primera oportunidad, salió corriendo. Una de las mujeres del lugar la vio cuando cruzó la puerta y comenzó a perseguirla.

Juan aún no estaba en condiciones de correr, así que sus zancadas no eran tan rápidas. Volteó para atrás, aquella mujer estaba por alcanzarle, pero un golpe fuerte le hizo regresar la vista al camino, rodó sobre el cofre de un carro, golpeó con el estómago el parabrisas, sintió cuando el auto se detuvo de súbito y su cuerpo salió despedido unos metros adelante.

Quedó tendida de espaldas, no podía mover su brazo, le dolía demasiado, todo su cuerpo le dolía de nuevo, miró el cielo azul, las nubes blancas surcar el firmamento y el sol brillante, después todo se nubló de nuevo. Despertó en el hospital, muchas personas vestidas de azul la llevaban con prisa, estaba recostada sobre una camilla, la metieron a un cuarto, una lámpara la cegó por unos momentos, le pusieron una mascarilla sobre el rostro y se durmió de nuevo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, para ella fue como si cerrara los ojos y volviera a abrirlos, pero no podía abrir sus párpados, así que escuchó la voz de una mujer, que preguntó con desesperación:

— ¿Cómo se encuentra doctora? — La doctora le informó:

— Para salvarle la vida, tuvimos que extirparle la matriz y el producto. — La mujer comenzó a llorar, gritó con incredulidad:

— ¡Estaba embarazada!… ¡Yo lo maté!… —

Juan no se interesó por todo lo que esa mujer gritaba, era la que había tratado de capturarle de nuevo. No podía creer que había perdido a su bebé, iba a tener un hijo, el cual ya no existía más. Comenzó a llorar, no podía creerlo. Cuando despertó, le preguntó a la doctora, le pidió que le explicara y la noticia fue peor aún, pues jamás podría tener hijos.

No esperó a ser dada de alta, escapó cuando pudo mantenerse en pie, robó algunas ropas y salió entre la gente. Aún le dolían las costillas, avanzó despacio para no atraer la atención de nadie, se perdió como un bulto más entre el mar interminable de personas. Vagó por las calles, salió de la ciudad, siguió caminando, subió a un vagón de carga para dormir, al despertar escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas contra los rieles, miró hacia fuera, para ver árboles pasar con premura. Bajó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Llegó a una ciudad cercana, un nuevo lugar para empezar. Comenzó a explorar el lugar, no era tan malo. Siguió viviendo en callejones, pero ahora siempre aparentaba ser un chico. Su vida siguió igual, triste y desolada, hasta que encontró a una niña, la cual vagaba por las calles, un impulso le llevó a acogerla y ayudarla a buscar a su mamá, pues la pequeña le contó que unos hombres la habían robado, se escapó y ahora estaba lejos de casa.

Juan habló con sus conocidos, ellos hablaron con otros chicos que también vivían en las calles, así encontraron la casa de la niña perdida y la regresaron a su hogar. Sin embargo, uno de los camaradas de Juan, le dijo que sería bueno que se encargara de organizar y unir a los chicos, así serían más fuertes y podrían tener mejores probabilidades de vivir. Así Juan, comenzó a agrupar a los niños en los edificios abandonados de las afueras de la ciudad.

Dante termina de escuchar el relato, le dice a Juan que descanse pues ella está exhausta. Él está por salir de la habitación, cuando escucha un leve murmullo:

— Señor… — Proviene de la cama que está al otro lado de la cortina. — Señor… —

El cazador mete la punta de sus dedos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, encoge un poco los hombros al caminar hacia donde viene la lánguida voz. El niño tiene vendas por todos lados, pero una tenue sonrisa ilumina su rostro cálido. El hombre nota que el pequeño se ha alegrado mucho por verlo, guarda silencio un momento, corresponde la sonrisa y le dice:

— Niño pronto saldrás a rockear. — El chico pregunta con timidez:

— ¿Usted va a protegerme de los monstruos? — Dante sonríe de manera sincera ahora, le asegura:

— No van a herirte. — Hace una pausa, se siente algo incómodo. — Niño me voy pero vendré después. — El pequeño le reclama en tomo bajo y triste:

— También se olvidará de mí y va a abandonarme, como todos lo han hecho. — El cazador pone su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño al decirle:

— Debo irme, pero regresaré. No podrás dormir en la calle con esos monstruos tras de ti, así que te quedarás un tiempo en mi casa, hasta que esto termine. —

El niño se sorprende por aquello, deja de sentir la mano del hombre, eleva su vista, para ver que el cazador de ha ido.

Dante camina por la calle, sigue sintiéndose incómodo, pues ha hecho promesas que no hubiera deseado hacer; sin embargo, el recuerdo de su madre, esa furia que se niega a sosegarse y el pensar en su hermano, tal vez lo ha orillado a esto. Está a la mitad del camino, tiene que ir a Devil May Cry y a la mansión Sparda. Pronto anochecerá, no sabe si los refugiados han comido, además él tiene hambre, así que se encamina a su tienda, de camino pasa por unas pizzas.

El cazador sube las escalinatas, abre la puerta con una patada, se encuentra dentro a los niños esperando, mirando a la puerta pacientemente; habían salido a buscar a Juan, pero no le encontraron, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar al sujeto de rojo.

Dante siente decenas de ojos mirándolo de manera fija e inquisidora. Él entra sin darles importancia, pone las cajas de pizza sobre una mesa improvisada, la cual supone los pequeños hicieron, les dice con media sonrisa:

— ¿Por qué tan serios? — Uno de los niños camina hacia el cazador, le dice al tomar valentía:

— ¿Dónde está Juan? — Dante dice al sacar un trozo de pizza:

— En el hospital. Vendrá en unos días. —

El vocero de los niños, es un chico alto, delgado, moreno, de cabello rizado y corto, una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, ojos grandes, nariz chata, labios gruesos, rostro redondo, vestido con jeans desgastados, una playera roja y sandalias. La respuesta no convenció a ninguno, así que el muchacho volvió a inquirir:

— ¿Está vivo? — Dante asiente al saborear la pizza. — Queremos verlo. — Dante les dice de manera despreocupada:

— Nene, en los hospitales no dejan entrar a niños que no estén enfermos. No van a dejarlos entrar. — Un murmullo general se levanta. Dante les dice. — Traje pizzas para todos, pero si no quieren comer me las acabaré yo solo.

Ninguno había comido, el día se fue buscando a Juan con desesperación. Uno de los más pequeños se aproxima, toma una caja de pizza y se echa a correr como si fuer aun ratoncillo. Dante no puede evitar reír, les dice:

— Acérquense todos, no muerdo. —

Los niños se aproximan poco a poco, hasta que todos están comiendo. Dante sabe que no tiene su confianza, pero puede interrogarlos, para saber más de Juan. Quiere saber por qué los demonios no le mataron, si tuvieron tres oportunidades para hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

xD Aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado... Gracias a los que leen y gracias dobles a los que dejan mensajes jejejeje

Antano muchas gracias por tu comentario xD la historia de Juan sí que es tragedia sobre tragedia xD los niños casi siempre son graciosos

Inu-kyubi: Gracias por tu comentario, xD lo que le pasó a Juan se sabrá porqué en el proximo capítulo... lo del bebé fue exagerado, pero necesario T_T

Dante no lo va a reconocer :p tal vez sí, tal vez no... tal vez dirá que es lluvia xD jajajaja

Hasta luego

**Dante…**

Terminan de comer y los niños siguen con su vista fija en Dante. El cazador se siente algo incómodo por tantos ojos viéndolo. Les pregunta despreocupadamente:

— ¿Qué?… — Uno de ellos se acerca al preguntarle:

— ¿Cuándo vendrá el dueño a sacarnos?… — Otro secunda:

— El lugar es lindo… pero, ¡vamos viejo!, se puede hacer mucha pasta con este edificio, en lugar de dejarnos quedarnos a aquí. — Dante le responde:

— No vendrá nadie a sacarlos, pero pueden irse y correr por ahí con los monstruos tras ustedes. ¿Quién sabe?, pueden hacer lo que quieran. —

Dante se levanta, camina hacia la salida. Los niños lo ven, no lo pierden de vista, hasta que él se ha perdido tras la puerta. Los chicos no están dispuestos a quedarse sentados esperando, caminan a la salida, pero esta se abre dejando ver al cazador de nuevo, quien trae un balón de futbol. Los pequeños se quedan inmóviles un momento, aquello fue inesperado, pero el hombre les dice:

— Come on guys! Go to play everybody! —

El cazador sonríe, con un ademán de su mano invita a los chicos a salir afuera. Ellos lo siguen, para ver como el hombre hace dominadas con el balón. El albino bota el balón con el empeine sus pies, las rodillas, la frente, se pasa la pelota entre los hombros, para lanzarla a uno de los chicos mayores, el cual la toma con sus manos, al lanzarle una mirada seria al cazador. Dante encoge los hombros, da un leve bufido al decir:

— No sean tan serios, esto no es un velorio… — Uno de los niños exige de nuevo:

— Queremos ver a Juan. — El cazador los señala al decirles:

— Vamos a jugar un partido, todos ustedes… — Se señala con los pulgares. —… contra mí, si pueden meter un gol en mi portería ganarán. — Hace una pausa dramática. — Pero si yo les anoto un gol, van a esperar a que su amigo regrese. —

Los niños aceptan de manera efusiva, pues saben que tienen la ventaja por ser numerosos. Ponen dos piedras marcando las porterías de cada uno, Dante se pone a la derecha, mientras todos los niños a la izquierda, lanza el balón al aire al comenzar el encuentro.

Uno de los chicos más altos, da un brinco para alcanzar la pelota, sin embargo Dante sólo cruza los brazos al dejarles hacer el primer ataque. Ellos corren al gritarle a Dante que ya está viejo, sin embargo, sus sonrisas se borran, cuando el cazador se dirige a su portería a toda velocidad, se detiene al comenzar a dominarla, mientras los niños corren hacia él.

El cazador sonríe, ve a los pequeños como ratoncitos, que van de un lado al otro en una cajita que se ladea de un lado al otro, al hacer deslizarse a las canicas. Dante salta sobre ellos llevando en balón, los obliga a hacer el mismo recorrido innumerables ocasiones, poco a poco los chiquillos se van retirando, hasta que queda uno; es un chico alto, delgado, moreno, de mirada dura y una cicatriz en el cuello. Dante al verlo le pregunta:

— ¿A ti te dicen el mudo? — El chico asiente al correr hacia Dante y quitarle el balón.

El chico y el cazador se disputan la pelota, hasta estar frente a la portería del hombre de rojo. El muchacho patea la pelota, pero Dante la intercepta mandándola a la otra portería, anota un gol. Los niños lucen decepcionados, el cazador les dice al dar unas palmaditas en su estómago:

— Con tanto ejercicio, me dio hambre, vamos a comer unas pizzas. —

Los niños regresan dentro del edificio, se quedan quietos, están disgustados por haber perdido. Dante les dice:

— En ocasiones son mejor dos manos que cuatro. — Les guiña el ojo, toma su celular para hacer su pedido, se encamina a la salida al disculparse. — Coman bien, tengo un asunto que atender. —

El hombre desaparece cuando cierra la puerta tras su espalda. El mudo corre, está dispuesto a seguir al cazador, sin embargo, cuando sale, no hay rastro del albino. Dante sonríe al estar sobre el techo el edificio de enfrente, mira al niño, hacia tiempo que no jugaba con alguien futbol. Su doble aparece tras de él al decirle:

— Esos sentimientos humanos van a dificultarnos las cosas. — Dante le responde:

— ¿Quién sabe? — El doble sigue:

— Patty se quedó a dormir, creo que Lady sospecha. — Dante deja escapar una risita al revelar:

— Para ella siempre soy sospechoso, por ser en parte demonio. — El doble deja escapar otra risa apagada al declarar:

— Pero no le importa recibir tu dinero. — Dante le dice a su doble al pasar a su lado:

— Cuida de la casa y de los inquilinos, tengo que irme. —

Dante camina entre los tejados al dirigirse a la mansión Sparda. No es muy afecto de ir a ese lugar, es más si pudiera no iría, pero debe saber algo, información que sólo está ahí, en los libros que están en un cuarto secreto, libros que su hermano ni él han visto, pero sabe dónde están, porque una noche, por accidente, vio a su padre entrar ahí y observó brevemente.

El sol ha comenzado a morir en el firmamento, es uno de esos atardeceres fríos, donde no hay tonos rojizos, sino nubes grises que se vuelven cada vez más negras, donde no hay estrellas y sólo las luces de la ciudad crean una estela ámbar al reflejarse sobre el firmamento. No hay viento, tampoco frío, sino una sensación asfixiante.

Nero levanta su mirada al pasar su antebrazo por su frente para secar el sudor, sin embargo ve una sombra pasar a toda prisa y su brazo comienza a brillar. Sonríe, pues se dirigía a Devil May Cry, pero ahora sólo debe alcanzar al sujeto de gabardina. Salta subiendo las paredes, pero al llegar al techo, no hay rastro de Dante y su brazo parece no querer decirle a dónde fue. Infla un segundo las mejillas, está disgustado pues tendrá que ir al local del viejo después de todo.

Dante se detiene frente a las rejas de la mansión, la cual está invadida por maleza, su fachada está deteriorada además de ser una casa lúgubre. Piensa que sólo le falta un torbellino de nubes y relámpagos, además del viento, porque los árboles secos ya los tiene. Hace una mueca de desagrado al saltar la reja, saca sus armas al correr por el jardín, siente que dentro hay una guarida de entes.

El recibimiento es cálido, lagartijas gigantes, con cascos y escudos emergen. Dante los repliega con disparos, después llama a Alastor, los parte a la mitad, al seguir enfrentándose con más alimañas: arañas gigantes, marionetas, aves monstruosas, insectos y sábanas cubriendo diversos entes.

No tarda en limpiar el jardín y debe continuar dentro de aquella enorme casa. Patea las puertas al abrirlas, ve innumerables ojos rojos mirándolo en la oscuridad, les grita al correr dentro:

— ¡Vengan por un pedazo de mí! —

La mansión se ilumina por momentos por los disparos, descargar eléctricas y explosiones. La calma es rota por la batalla que hace eco por la casa en ruinas. El cazador avanza con grandes zancadas por el corredor, dispara a los insectos que suben las paredes al dirigirse hacia una mantis enorme, la cual tiene preparadas sus tenazas para comerse al hombre. El cazador salta, le deja caer una lluvia de balas, para partirlo en dos cuando se deja caer al suelo. Dice con disgusto:

— Cuanto los odio, odio que estén dentro de mi casa… — Se gira al cortar el pasillo, las paredes y a los demonios que estaban ahí. — ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!… —

Nero entra a Devil May Cry, como de costumbre está oscuro. Entra con los brazos extendidos, pues no puede ver en esa oscuridad tan densa. Su rodilla se topa con algo duro, deja escapar un quejido, al dar un saltito, con el cual logra golpearse con otra cosa, la cual hace escándalo, después cae sobre la batería de Dante al quedar de espaldas sobre el suelo. Las luces se encienden, cierra sus párpados al acostumbrarse poco a poco a la luminosidad. Dante mira a Nero hacia abajo, se burla al decirle:

— Kid, si que la has liado. —

El rostro de Nero se tiñe de rojo, por el desastre que hizo. Sin embargo se levanta con un salto al reclamar:

— No soy un niño, deja de tratarme como si fuera uno. — El doble de Dante, encoge los hombros, da media vuelta al decir de manera casual:

— Cuando dejes de comportarte y parecer un Kid, lo pensaré Kid. — Nero le grita:

— ¡Tú no piensas! ¡Eres un bárbaro sin cerebro! — Dante sonríe, da media vuelta haciendo que su gabardina se eleve, pregunta al recargarse con estilo en su escritorio:

— ¿A qué has venido niño? — Nero suelta un bufido, al lanzar contra Dante su brazo demoniaco, con su mano comienza a apretar al cazador, el cual no se inmuta, dice con sarcasmo:

— Eres un niño muy berrinchudo. — Nero aprieta más, pero de pronto deja de sentir que presiona algo. Mira, y ve que Dante no está ahí, escucha las risas del cazador en la segunda planta. Mira hacia allá, ve a dante recargado en el barandal, con una sonrisa de regocijo, cosa que más le molesta. Saca su revolver al dispararle al cazador, el cual sólo esquiva las balas. El hombre vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿A qué viniste crío? — Nero dice de malagana.

— Los demonios. — Dante ríe al decir:

— Siempre los hay. — Nero escupe, tiene ganas de desaparecer a Dante.

— Los demonios, están atacando a los huérfanos de Fortuna. — Dante pregunta con interés:

— ¿No deberías estar cuando a los chicos, en lugar de venirme a visitar? — Nero le dispara de nuevo al decirle:

— Hace días no hay ataques. Intenté llamar, pero no respondías. — Dante cuestiona:

— ¿Y para qué viniste?, ¿no puedes manejarlo tú? — Nero le dice con furia:

— ¡Sí puedo hacerme cargo!

— ¿Entonces?

— Escuché que se ha dado lo mismo en poblaciones cercanas, quiero saber si sabes algo. — Dante responde después de meditar un poco:

— Aún no sé mucho, lo estoy investigando. — Sonríe. — Los demonios se han cargado a muchos chicos aquí. — Nero grita al ver lo irresponsable que es Dante:

— ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ ENTONCES?, ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AFUERA CAZÁNDOLOS? — Dante responde como si fuera l más obvio del mundo:

— Si estuviera fuera, no me habrías encontrado aquí. — Nero grita al lanzarse contra Dante:

— ¡AHORA SI TE MATO! —

Patty se cubre la cabeza con la almohada, por el ruido de afuera, se dice con molestia:

— Que tíos tan ruidosos. —

Dante se queda parado a la mitad del recibidor, mira alrededor, está bañado en sangre, se sienta un momento en el suelo para tomar un respiro. La casa Sparda ha quedado limpia y aún no amanece, le hace sentir bien acabar con la basura. Se levanta al ir al pasadizo secreto.

Devil May Cry ha terminado semidestruido. Nero voltea el sillón, se sienta al decir mientras recupera el aliento:

— Viejo, deja de jugar. — Dante le responde:

— Si no jugara te hubiera matado hace mucho. —

El cazador baja las escaleras en forma de espiral. Le faltan los últimos escalones, para acceder a la cámara, la cual está llena de libros y armas. Dante comienza a caminar por la biblioteca buscando información, sobre lo que le dijo una vez su padre; que los demonios esconden tesoros dentro de los humanos, para tenerlos en el mundo humano, así los utilizan en el momento adecuado.

Dante suspira al ver la enorme biblioteca, llena de interminables estantes con libros; sabe que va a ser una tarea ardua. Grita al levantar sus manos:

— ¿Podré encontrar lo que busco?… — Entonces aparece frente a él una especie de espectro, el cual es un demonio, quien hace una reverencia al decir:

— Usted debe ser uno de los hijos del amo. ¿Cuál de los hijos del amo es usted? — Dante responde algo desconcertado:

— Soy Dante. — El espectro dice al acomodar sus redondos lentes:

— Es un gusto conocerle, amo Dante. —

Dante mira con detenimiento al sujeto, es hombre pálido, se da una risa mental, porque el sujeto es una trasparencia blanquecina, luce un porte distinguido, está peinado pulcramente, su cabello es corto, sus ojos se ven chicos através de las lentillas, tiene una nariz aguileña que va bien con sus labios grandes, lleva un traje con corbatín; decir los colores es imposible, pues parece uniforme, sólo se ven las formas. El fantasma dice:

— Esperaba que el amo Vergil llegara a este lugar, verlo a usted aquí es una sorpresa, amo Dante. — Dante le pregunta:

— No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito saber, si sabes, ¿dónde están los libros que tratan de objetos demoniacos, escondidos dentro de humanos? — El fantasma acomoda sus lentes, aunque no se movieron:

— Sígame amo Dante, ¿quiere que le diga lo que sé?, así no tendrá que leer. — Dante acepta:

— Claro pero quiero ver los libros de cualquier modo. — El fantasma se detiene frente a un enorme librero. Dante mira hacia arriba, lo ve como si se encontrara frente a un enorme rascacielos construido con libros.

— Todos estos libros tienen referencias al tema. — Dante suspira, algo desesperanzado, porque no terminará nunca. — Pero si me características de lo que busca, es posible que pueda reducir el número de volúmenes. —

Dante le cuenta todo lo que sabe, de manera resumida, sólo dice los puntos importantes, al menos para él, que son niños sin hogar, además de que Juan no ha sido asesinado por los demonios. El fantasma le cuestiona:

— ¿Alguna de esas personas, esos humanos han perdido alguna parte de su cuerpo? — Dante lo piensa un poco, le responde:

— La chica perdió su matriz y un chico que me pareció algo extraño no puede hablar… Creo que eso es todo. — El fantasma acomoda de nuevo sus lentes, sonríe al señalar un pesado libro negro.

— Amo Dante, en este texto puede encontrar la mayoría de las pistas. — Dante lo toma al comenzar a hojear. El fantasma comienza a explicarle. — Se pueden insertas objetos pequeños entre la carne de los humanos, sin que exista una retribución real, pero si el objeto es poderoso, de un tamaño mayor a un centímetro, es necesario un pago. El humano pierde una parte de su cuerpo, en ese lugar se inserta el objeto. Al ser escondido en un humano, no puede ser detectado por los otros demonios, tampoco la tecnología humana puede detectarlo. Sin embargo, no hay muchos humanos compatibles, que sirvan de contenedores, por ello, los demonios no matan a estas personas. Es una regla infernal, por así decirlo. — Dante voltea a verlo:

— ¿Regla?

— Hay reglas no escritas amo Dante, como que el poder es lo importante. El que tenga más humanos contenedores, podrá tener más poder en este mundo al traer más objetos demoniacos a esta dimensión. — Dante le cuestiona:

— Este libro habla de un ritual, para traer a un demonio legendario. — El fantasma acomoda sus lentes.

— Así es amo Dante. — Dante sigue hojeando, nota que no se menciona el nombre de ese ser.

— ¿Qué pasa con esto?, no dice cómo se llama el fulano. — El espectro le explica:

— Los nombres de las entidades son importantes, ya que pueden ser selladas con ello o reivindicadas. El nombre de ese ser es necesario para el ritual; además de la sangre de un millón de niños o la sangre de un demonio humano. Tal vez eso explique por qué están asesinando a tantos. — Dante cierra el libro al hacer sonido, dice al llevárselo bajo el brazo:

— Bueno, lo veré en mi casa. — El fantasma acomoda de nuevo sus lentes, al negar:

— Lo siento amo Dante. Los libros de esta cámara no pueden dejarla. No son criaturas que puedan existir fuera de aquí.

— Que asco, y supongo que no tienes copiadora. — El fantasma acomoda de nuevo sus lentes al afirmar:

— Así es amo. —

Dante suspira, sigue hojeando el libro, para revisarlo a fondo, pues no desea volver a la mansión. Se sienta en el suelo, suspira con resignación al comenzar a leer. Duppelgänger no está en mejores condiciones, Devil May Cry está casi en ruinas y Nero sigue muy cabreado, con ganas de matar de una vez por todas a Dante.

El doble del cazador se cansa de aquella situación, comienza a atacar a Nero con seriedad, aparte el menor está cansando por el viaje y después de tanto pelear. El joven de pronto cae de espaldas, está exhausto. Duppelgänger se sienta a un lado, jadea como si quisiera recuperar el aliento.

El doble de Dante se levanta de improviso, pasa la entrada antes de que se desplome, salta el edificio, para ir a donde están los niños, aterriza sobre el techo, da una maroma al tirarse por el canto de la azotea. Saca la copia de Rebellion parte en dos a un enorme ser que parece una lagartija púrpura, mira alrededor, para ver que está flanqueado por esos seres, sonríe al comenzar a pelear.

Dante atraviesa la ciudad a gran velocidad, necesita llegar a su negocio, no queda tiempo. Un gran rugido, le hace saber que ya comenzaron a atacar el edificio. Pasa sobre su local, no se detiene a ver que se cae a pedazos, da una maroma sobre el techo del otro edificio, se para de manos sobre el canto de la azotea, se impulsa, da un giro en el aire y entra rompiendo una de las ventanas. Comienza a encender las luces, les grita a los niños que suban al último piso, corre, sube las escaleras, llega a la puerta del último piso, la abre al gritarle a los niños que se metan pronto, cierren la puerta por dentro y no salgan.

Los niños entran, notan que es una habitación muy grande, está dividida en secciones, hay una computadora, un sillón, una alfombra, una mesa de cristal, un refrigerador, ven un equipo de sonido y video con un gran televisor, además hay juegos y consolas para jugar, siguen inspeccionando; hay una parte que tiene el piso de madera, suponen que debe servir para entrenar artes marciales, como en las películas. Se sorprenden, porque es un lugar bien arreglado y pulcro, con colores rojos y azules.

Duppelgänger le recrimina a Dante, quien está de espaldas disparándole a los bichos:

— Llegas tarde a la fiesta. Are you ready?

— Sure! Let`s Rock! — Dispara una bala que le da entre los ojos a uno de sus enemigos. Salta al patear en la cara a los entes que intentan desgarrarlo, se impulsa, salta, se pone de cabeza al dejar caer una lluvia de balas sobre sus enemigos.

Duppelgänger mira a Dante divertirse, no lo está tomando en serio; sin embargo un rayo púrpura cruza la noche, la rasga por un instante al dar una señal. Ambos se miran, es momento de dejar de jugar. El cazador empuña con fuerza la empuñadura, la blande con fiereza, destroza todo lo que está en su camino; su doble hará la limpieza en ese lugar, debe precipitarse para llegar a tiempo al hospital.

Los niños siguen inspeccionando el lugar, les parece maravilloso, todo está a su disposición; sin embargo no se deciden a tocar algo.

Dante gira en el aire, da una patada en la frente a un gusano gigante, lo hace caer al suelo, lo corta a lo largo al continuar su camino. Los demonios salen, le bloquean el paso al intentar retrasarlo. Decide abrirse paso a tiros.

Duppelgänger da la última estocada, a su alrededor queda la calle tranquila en ruinas, no hay rastros de enemigos. Se recarga sobre la pared del edificio, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho al guardar energías para un posible segundo embate.

Dante llega frente al hospital, el cual tiene un piso en llamas, los vidrios han caído en pedazos, las puertas están rotas, todo está en ruinas. Entra, las luces están parpadeantes, rastros de sangre en el piso y un viento helado le cala. Siente por un momento que el piso se mueve, parpadea, al abrir sus ojos el administrador se aproxima al preguntarle:

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — El cazador da una mirada rápida a su alrededor, todo luce normal, no hay sangre ni estragos. Pregunta con sequedad:

— ¿Cómo están? — El administrador sonríe al responder:

— Bien, una trabajadora del estado vino, se los llevó al hospital de especialidades de la ciudad. —

Dante corre par cerciorarse, llega a la habitación compartida, la cual aún huele a poder demoniaco. Se encuentra a Nevan tirada en el piso, la toma entre sus brazos, ella le responde antes de que la interrogue:

— Ella se los llevó… puso una barrera… — Dante la besa en los labios, para que ella se recupere un poco. Nevan pone sus manos en la nuca y cabeza del cazador, le gusta mucho su energía, tanto que quisiera devorarla toda. El cazador se aparta, mira un poco borroso, intenta recuperar al aliento. Ella sigue su explicación. — Ella dijo que fueras al pueblo donde vive el amigo de Tony, si no quieres que alguien más muera. — Agrega. — También dijo, que llevaras al niño mudo. — Ella lo abraza al cuestionar. — Es una trampa, ¿irás? — Dante sonríe al decir con autosuficiencia:

— Me están invitando a una fiesta, no sería divertido rechazar la invitación. — Nevan sonríe lo abraza al desaparecer.

El cazador salta por la ventana, ese día se le han presentado dos viajes que no deseaba hacerlos; sin embargo no le quedó otra opción. Llevar al muchacho mudo no es una opción agradable; pero si desea detener el ritual deben estar todas las piezas, es estúpido, pero es como lanzar una moneda al aire, hay cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades más la habilidad, quien sea más hábil tendrá mayores posibilidades. Corre por los techos, salta, da giros, necesita el viento que bese su rostro e infle su cabello, ese vacío en su pecho le crea ira, una irrefrenable, ese escozor que se ha propuesto a crecer hasta enloquecerlo.

Los rayos del sol pegan sobre el rostro de Nero, lo incomodan, le hacen imposible seguir durmiendo. Se despierta, rasca su nuca, escucha como una pesada roca cae, abre los ojos para ver el local de Dante perder otro pedazo de techo. La voz de Patty le hace fijar la vista al frente:

— ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? — Señala el edificio en ruinas. Da un bufido al golpear el piso con su zapato. Dante se limita a decir al encoger los hombros:

— ¿Quién sabe? — Hay otra pausa en lo que se cae una pared. — Kid deberás pagar todo este desastre. Tú atacaste primero:

— ¡QUÉ! MALDITO VIEJO, ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO SI NO FUERA POR TU CULPA. — Patty le reclama a ambos:

— Para pelear se necesitan dos. — Dante se defiende:

— Pero es mi casa, además tenía que defenderme. No puedo dejar que un mocoso dañe mi hermoso rostro. — Pone su pose chulesca. —

Nero se siente algo culpable, no sabe la razón; lo cierto es que si la supiera intentaría matar a Dante de nuevo, pues el cazador experimentado lo está manipulando levemente. Dante piensa:

— Alguien debe pagar todos estos destrozos… —

Media hora después de discusiones, hacen que Nero sin darse cuenta acepte arreglar Devil May Cry; Patty se va más que furiosa a su casa; Dante se va haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha al decir:

— Adiós Kid. —

Los niños se han quedado dormidos sobre el piso, algunos se recargaron en los sillones, pero ninguno tomó algo. Una sonrisa ligera se desliza por el rostro del cazador, los observa un poco, antes de comenzar a aplaudir al decirles:

— Good morning everybody. —

Los niños comienzan a desamodorrarse, ven al hombre de rojo. Le preguntan sobre Juan, lo ocurrido, pero Dante sonríe al decirles que todo estará bien. Les explica que debe ir a un viaje, en el cual debe llevarse al chico mudo, pues el muchacho tiene información que le será útil para detener a los monstruos; no se ausentará mucho, pero necesita que se queden dentro de esa habitación, pues los monstruos no podrán encontrarlos ahí.

Los pequeños le increpan de inmediato, aún no confían en él, no están dispuestos a aceptar esos términos. El mudo les hace señas a sus amigos, les pide que se calmen, les pide que acepten lo que el hombre les dice. La oleada de gritos, argumentos y palabras se va sobre el chico, el cual los va calmando poco a poco.

Dante disfruta de verlos, observarlos lo distrae un poco de la grima que lo consume por dentro.

Una hora pasa para que todo quede claro. El mudo se marcha junto a Dante. El cazador cierra la puerta por fuera para que los chicos no se marchen, confía que podrán soportar ese leve encierro.

El cazador mete sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sonríe, mira un instante al cielo calmo, le parece increíble como él se quiebra por dentro mientras no importa, el mundo sigue su marcha, mientras lo que él siente no tiene relevancia; se siente vacío.


	4. Mistake

Gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentario :p

FELIZ 2011 QUE EL AÑO LES TRAIGA MUCHAS COSAS BUENAS

antano Muchas gracias por tu comentario :p Dante el el heroe, claro que se tiene que salir con la suya jajajajaja

**Error (****Mistake****) **

El viento corre gélido, crea pequeñas curvas al seguir soplando, hace estremecer al sentir como acaricia con amargura el rostro. Incluso dentro de la estación del tren se filtran las bocanadas de aire. El cazador va a buscar los boletos, mientras el chico mudo lo observa un poco apartado. No hay muchas personas, por ser temprano, además es entre semana.

El tren está por llegar, así que van al andén. Las luces fluorescentes iluminan mientras el sol termina de establecerse en el horizonte, mientras el cielo aún está dividido entre la oscuridad y la luz del día. Al otro extremo hay una familia esperando el tren también, Dante los observa con e rabillo de su ojo, el hijo de la pareja durmiendo entre las maletas, ellos abrazándose para conservar el calor; no puede evitar recordar a sus padres y a su hermano, los días que se han ido y no volverán jamás.

El sonido de las llantas sobre los rieles, saca al cazador de sus pensamientos, lo hace volver a frío presente. Las puertas se abren frente ellos, les permiten entrar al interior que está menos frío y a salvo del viento cortante. Toman asiento, uno enfrente del otro, se observan un momento, después miran hacia la ventana, mientras hay silencio entre ellos.

Las puertas se cierran y el vehículo emprende la marcha, será un viaje de unas horas, llegaran al medio día o un poco más tarde, pero aún tendrán tiempo, pues lo más seguro es que la invitación fue hecha para la noche. No le preocupa que aquel sujeto intente matarlo, pues una escopeta no es suficiente para dañarle. Mira por el vidrio el reflejo del mudo, vuelve a la realidad, no tiene tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos, necesita saber si sus sospechas son ciertas. Observa a los ojos al chico al decirle:

— Vas a relatarme lo qué te pasó a ti. — El chico asiente, al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de obedecer al cazador. — ¿Sabes escribir? — El muchacho asiente. Dante saca un cuaderno de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la gabardina, se lo da al chico, el cual toma la pluma y comienza a escribir en la primera hoja.

Dante vuelve a recordar a Vergil, si su hermano estuviera, no necesitaría leer lo que el mudo escribiera, sino podría verlo en su mente. Hacer eso no era algo que solieran hacer, a Vergil le parecía que no era de caballeros, algo deshonroso.

El cazador da una mirada fugaz al chico. El muchacho llora en silencio, las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas a raudales; sin embargo no emite sonido alguno, sigue escribiendo, mientras se limpia las lágrimas con sus mangas.

El cazador vuelve a mirar hacia fuera, la hierba es más visible a cada momento, al igual que las vacas, los árboles, las nubes en el cielo azul. Le parece un día muy brillante, una contradicción a lo que espera en el lugar a donde van. Es una oscura trampa, un ritual donde necesitan la sangre del hijo del traidor Sparda, se pregunta si los demonios no se cansan de formular mitos alrededor de la sangre de Sparda. Sonríe un momento, al pensar que le atribuyen propiedades capaces de hacer casi todo, brindar poder, abrir portales demoniacos, sólo falta que también sirva para limpiar el piso.

El mudo le extiende la libreta con su mano temblorosa. El cazador toma el cuaderno. El chico se abraza a si mismo al clavar la mirada en sus zapatos, mientras el llanto sigue cayendo por su nariz, al deslizarse por su rostro, aprieta los dientes para contenerse, pero le es imposible. Dante comienza a leer en silencio.

El nombre del mudo es Alexander Braganza Estremoz; nacido en Portugal en cuna de oro. Era el heredero de dos de las familias más ricas de Portugal. Ya no puede recordar el rostro de sus padres, recuerda vagamente lo que fue su casa y lo que se sentía tener un hogar.

El mayordomo de la familia murió en extrañas condiciones, todo apuntaba a un asesinato, pero nadie pudo comprobarlo; en su lugar entró otro mayordomo, desde entonces las cosas comenzaron a ir mal. La primera en enfermar fue su madre, después su padre, buscando una cura, llegaron a la ciudad donde está la agencia de Dante.

La noche en que llegaron, se establecieron en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, al rentar un piso para ellos; sin embargo esa fue su primera y última noche en ese lugar.

El mayordomo se desenmascaró, era un demonio, el cual masacró a los padres del mudo delante de él. Después tomó al niño por el cuello para terminarlo también, estaba por sacarlo los intestinos, cuando algo lo detuvo, se quedó con su garra en alto y lo dejó caer al piso.

El mudo intentó irse, pero no pudo, ese demonio no lo dejó salir. El mayordomo volvió a adoptar su forma humana, sedó al niño y lo sacó del hotel.

Lo siguiente que el mudo vio fue una luz segadora y personas a su alrededor, estaba inmóvil, pero pudo apreciar el bisturí que se aproximó a él, después sintió dolor, un dolor indescriptible, no podía gritar ni patalear. La sangre salió por borbotones, manchándole la vista y el rostro. Esos sujetos cortaban algo dentro de su cuello, podía sentirlo. Algo ensangrentado le sacaron, no supo qué pues se desmayó.

No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo en el hospital, pues solían tenerlo dopado, en sus momentos lucidos, sólo tenía en mente escapar de ahí. Una noche, logró hacerse de un pequeño trozo de cristal, lo escondió entre sus ropas, esperó a que la enfermera se fuera, comenzó a cortar una de las cintas, la aflojó hasta que pudo sacar su mano, se quitó con premura la aguja del suero. Con su vista nublosa aún, se desató su otra mano y piernas, bajó de la cama tambaleante, siguió adelante, no supo cómo evadió todo el personal del hospital, pero pudo llegar afuera.

Era invierno y nevaba, los copos de nieve habían dejado blanca la ciudad. Tenía frío, sus pies y manos comenzaron a ponerse azules igual que sus labios. Cayó al piso, presa de la hipotermia. Cuando regresó en si, notó que estaba en una especie de ático o sótano, había muchas cosas viejas y polvorientas. Una anciana le sonrió al mostrar los dos dientes que le quedaban. Ella lo había puesto sobre su cama, la escuchó decirle:

"Muchachito, eres fuerte…"

Comenzó a llorar, todo cayó de nuevo sobre él. La mujer lo abrazó al consolarlo mientras le decía:

"Calma, calma mudito…"

Vivió con esa mujer por un tiempo, ella le gustaba sacar cosas de la basura y coleccionarlas, él le ayudaba, la acompañaba, así ninguno estaba solo. Aquella paz no duró mucho, porque ella se enfermó de tos, la cual se complico y la mató. Así llegó a las calles, uniéndose a los otros chicos, vagando, robando para sobrevivir, hasta que se encontró con Juan. Al verle sintió que algo fuerte les unía, era como si fueran hermanos, como si compartieran algo que los hiciera inseparables.

Dante chasquea los labios, mira por al ventana, aquello le deja claro, esos engendros hicieron todo para poner cada pieza al alcance, a ese niño lo habían traído de lejos y despojado de todo.

El cazador mira al mudo sobre la libreta, se ha quedado dormido. El peliblanco sabe que ese muchacho se embarcó en la aventura para salvar a Juan, por ese lazo inexplicable que les obliga a no separarse.

Mira su rostro reflejado en la ventana, conoce bien ese sentimiento. Su hermano, con el que fue inseparable durante su niñez, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, entonces se distanciaron; sin embargo, aunque ninguno lo aceptara, esa unión aún estaba ahí, haciéndoles encontrarse. Hay días que piensa que podrá encontrar a su hermano de nuevo, que ese día se topará con él, tal vez en la calle o lo verá entrando por las puertas de su local; pero al llegar un nuevo amanecer nada pasa, lo cual le deja un sabor amargo en la boca y un agujero más grande en el corazón.

El tren llega de noche al pueblo. Despierta con suavidad al mudo, recordar los momentos trágicos de su vida no es algo que lo deje con bienestar. Caminan por los pasillos vacíos de la terminal, los pocos pasajeros que arribaron salen en silencio.

Se hospedan en un hotel, pues el niño parece algo débil. Suben a la habitación. El chico no tarda en dormir. Dante se sienta en una silla, se inclina hacia delante al poner sus codos sobre sus rodillas, puede sentirlo, todo el pueblo ha sido cubierto por una nube oscura de poder demoniaco, los demonios están por todos lados, los escucha reptar sobre las paredes de los cuartos contiguos. Dejará que el niño descanse unas horas. Ellos son los invitados de honor.

El cazador cierra sus párpados, finge dormir pero está despierto. Una sombra pasa por debajo de la puerta, se materializa como una mujer voluptuosa, de curvas pronunciadas, cabello dorado largo, ataviada con un vestido sugerente color negro, ella se para frente al hombre al decirle:

— Pesamos que estarías ansioso de ir a rescatar a tus amiguitos. — Dante responde con frialdad:

— Los necesitan con toda su sangre, en mejores condiciones sus cuerpos será mejor el ritual. Es por eso que no me atacaste.

— Es una aseveración arrogante, hijo del traidor.

— ¿Quién sabe?

— He venido a llevarte al salón donde se desarrollará nuestra reunión.

— Que considerada. — Ella sonríe.

— Al ver que no llegabas no hubo otra opción. —

Dante se levanta, se dirige hacia donde está el niño, lo despierta al decirle que es momento de trabajar. El chico se incorpora de inmediato. Los tres salen de la habitación, caminan por los pasillos bordeados por demonios, al igual las calles, hay una valla de demonios marcando en camino, haciendo guardia de honor.

Las calles lucen desiertas, no hay humanos dentro de las casas, el camino es iluminado por flamas negras que danzan delineando el camino, el cielo está lleno de nubes negras que se arremolinan sobre ellos, mientras la sombra oscura de una serpiente enorme es visible por instantes.

El silencio es inquietante, además del aire gélido que pasa alrededor de ellos formando espirales. Es como si se elevara para entrar a una puerta invisible aún. El lugar es una gran trampa, pero dónde se han ido las personas, no hay rastros de sangre en el ambiente ni destrucción. La mujer le dice al mirarlo con el rabillo de su ojo:

— Debemos preservar toda la sangre posible. Después todo este inmundo lugar se sumirá en las tinieblas. — Dante comenta:

— Lo tienen todo ¿No?

— En realidad no. Aún falta la sangre del otro hijo de Sparda. — Aquello hace que Dante detenga sus pasos, su hermano, ella habla de su hermano. — Sabemos donde está, pero no pudimos sacarlo. Seguro para ti será fácil hijo de traidor.

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo verás por ti mismo. —

Ella se detiene, eleva sus brazos al extenderlos. Frente a ella aparece una columna donde la gente de ese pueblo está incrustada, alrededor están los chicos que contienen las piezas, entre ellos Juan y Jean, hay un puesto disponible que pertenece al mudo y al centro un círculo donde los gemelos deben verter su sangre. Ella inicia su discurso:

— Estamos aquí reunidos para traer del sueño a nuestro amo. El tiempo de la profecía se ha cumplido, las piezas han sido reunidas, los hijos del traidor han emergido de la oscuridad, hoy es el día en que nuestro amo se erija sobre este mundo y derrame sobre nosotros su poder. — Hay una ovación generalizada. — Para ello, necesitamos traer al otro hijo del traidor. —

Una puerta al inframundo se abre frente a Dante. Ella señala al portal y exhorta:

— Trae al otro hijo del traidor, hijo del traidor. —

Dante chasquea sus labios, esa arpía sabe que hará lo que sea por traer de regreso a Vergil, todos estos años lo ha buscado, ha intentado encontrarlo, sería muy estúpido dejar ir esta oportunidad, puede comportarse como un estúpido, pero no significa que lo sea. Ellos no harán nada aún, pero cuando los ingredientes estén reunidos, cocinarán de inmediato.

El cazador corre al portal, aunque esté yendo contra una de sus reglas, pero no le importa si puede tener algo de su familia de nuevo. Avanza cortando en dos a todos los demonios que encuentra, son monstruos que parecen gusanos con piernas, otros animales deformes, seres alados de formas extrañas. Nota que no han emitido ruidos, tampoco lo han atacado, se detiene un instante, no hay energía demoníaca, son proyecciones, una especie de ilusión, la cual es creada por alguien.

Sigue avanzando por aquellas tétricas proyecciones, hasta que llega a un sembradío de flores multicolores. Una mujer de cabello rubio, con un elegante vestido amplio está al fondo, puede reconocerla es su madre, su padre viene caminando acompañado por el pequeño Vergil y el pequeño Dante. Ellos sonríen, lucen felices.

El cazador los observa un momento con un dejo de tristeza, porque ninguno es real, como esas flores son falsas, al igual que los espectros anteriores, todos proyecciones. Dante aprieta su puño, sigue adelante, debe encontrar al dueño de esos deseos. Sigue adelante por ese laberinto, comprende porque no pudieron encontrar a su hermano.

La presencia de Vergil se encuentra en todo el lugar, dentro de cada una de esas ilusiones, las cuales son fantasmas del pasado contra las que no se puede pelear, pero se ven y siguen ahí irremediablemente. No tiene tiempo para cavilar, así que corre, da largas zancadas al dirigirse hacia su hermano entre ese mar de confusión.

El avance es detenido cuando se encuentra ante él un lago de sangre, al centro ve una mujer parada, viste de blanco, su piel es casi transparente y su cabello es dorado. Ella le dice:

— Descansa conmigo. — Dante le apunta con sus pistolas al decirle:

— No eres mi tipo. — Ella insiste:

— Si te quedas conmigo, no habrá más dolor. — Dante escupe a un lado, le responde:

— El dolor me hace sentir vivo. —

Las aguas comienzan a burbujear. Dante escucha la risa de la mujer, la cual extiende su mano al decirle:

— Entonces te haré sentir más vivo de lo que has sentido alguna vez.

— Ya lo veremos. —

Dante grita al correr hacia su oponente.


End file.
